Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 January 2016
10:55 Wait Heavy or Demoman Spencer ? 10:55 I do npt forget friends. 10:55 *noy 10:55 *not 10:55 Aww Spencer 10:56 How sweet of you. :-] 10:56 Anyway how are you since the last time we've seen pink? 10:56 Ah I have been well a little exhausted 10:56 You too huh 10:57 The 4th quarter is flooding me with projects 10:57 Same 10:57 We had our quarterly Periodical exams 11:00 How was it? 11:01 Half easy and half difficult 11:02 Totally 11:03 Our periodical exam will be coming soon 11:04 God bless. 11:04 Thank you 11:04 Hope you pass with excellence. :) 11:08 Hmmmm 11:08 Who wants to learn the Hmmmm language? 11:08 Hmmmm me 11:08 XD 11:08 Mhmmm 11:09 Hmmmmmhmmmhmmmmmmhmmmm. 11:09 Mhhmmmmmmmmhhhhhhmmm 11:09 Hi Jess! o/ 11:09 Hmm Jess 11:09 hai 11:10 Jess I have created the Hmmmm language while your away in the underground 11:10 GalaxyNerd! 11:10 * Pinkgirl234 hugs her 11:10 It's a Celeste 11:11 Oh hi Pink! 11:11 o/ 11:11 Galaxy 11:11 It's a Pony 11:11 happy to see the queen of magic? :) 11:11 *shoots da pony* 11:12 :> 11:12 sNow bow to me--jk 11:12 XD 11:12 * Jess That girl you see down the street kicks bonnie in the shin 11:12 no 11:13 What shin? 11:13 :> 11:13 Megamun use block hole 11:14 * Lil' Bonnie kicks Jess' head in 11:14 * Pinkgirl234 rekts them both 11:14 * Pinkgirl234 is win 11:14 GN remember that one time I thought you were a boy?:3 11:15 * Jedha,The Savior of the demons uses ultra-mega-super-ultimate-hyper-mega-super rekt on Pink 11:15 Test 11:15 Yeah I remember :< 11:15 * Pinkgirl234 uses infinite-super-muthafudging-sexy-rekt against Kedha 11:15 * Jedha 11:15 Hello everyone. 11:15 Shhhhh 11:15 o/ 11:15 Feel the crystallization of rekts 11:15 No Jedha. You shhh as we... ;) 11:16 * Pinkgirl234 laughs maniacally 11:16 Now I kee;ed chat--DF!!! 11:16 http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/fnaf-world 'Kay. .3. 11:16 * Pinkgirl234 huggies him 11:17 * Dark Fredbear hugs her back 11:17 Miss me? :) 11:17 Yep! :D 11:17 * Jess That girl you see down the street uses mega-rolling-hyper-thunder-fire-super-ice buster and shoots someone with it 11:18 Test 11:18 Ah how I hate lags 11:19 Just made a map for mom and dad. 11:19 James The Night Guard? 11:19 Prize is a very high amount of bits. 11:19 Is that you? 11:19 I hate lags too lol 11:19 Yes 11:19 JAMES! 11:19 * Pinkgirl234 hugs her brotha 11:20 :) 11:20 Hey jeames. 11:20 We haven't spoke in a thousand years :c 11:20 *James 11:20 My other account was gonna be closed, when i tried to log back into it, it didnt let me 11:20 So i made this 11:20 I see 11:20 Seems you've taken the South park side of the spectrum. 11:20 I contacted wikia, now my other account is back up 11:21 Knewit. 11:21 Yea 11:22 And what I would do? 11:22 Until i became an Astronaut in it t_t 11:22 Kick Purple guy out, 11:22 get in, 11:22 activate machine guns... 11:22 I said my speech. 11:22 Miku is cute but could she beat the glamorous Mettaton? 11:22 T_T 11:22 I shall... RUN! 11:23 Activate machine guns 11:23 Shoot seb 11:23 Win 11:23 No, that's it. 11:23 OH MY GOD 11:23 YOU KILLED KENNY 11:23 I just get into the springtrap suit, 11:23 Hello. 11:23 You bastered! (kappa) 11:23 ...O_O 11:23 YOU B******! 11:23 - 11:24 Anyways, I get into the springtrap suit, activate the suit's machine guns, 11:24 shoot people. 11:24 Win at life. 11:24 It's 10:30pm, and there are Kangaroos surrounding me, begging for food. 11:24 It has that? 11:24 And one Echidna. 11:24 Hi Doctor! o/ 11:24 Well, my model. 11:24 MEANWHILE, IN AUSTRALIA 11:24 And whoa Doctor where are u if thats happening 11:24 James wanna rekt someone? ;) 11:24 Hi Spencer 11:24 Oh that timing 11:24 And ok 11:24 * Pinkgirl234 laughs evilly 11:24 * James The Security Guard rekts someome 11:24 I'm sure the actual suit doesn't do that. 11:24 small/me rekts James 11:24 is win 11:24 :P 11:24 D: 11:24 Pink 11:25 I betrayed you >:D 11:25 Now you f***ed up. 11:25 Dolokos 11:25 You forgot /i lol 11:25 >Dolokos 11:25 But seriously. I've counted 7 Kangaroos around our campfire. 11:25 * James The Security Guard claps 11:25 ... 11:25 There's one literally next to my, looking at this computer screen. 11:25 Did I read claps a little wrong? 11:25 * Pinkgirl234 is shot 11:25 AHH PINK NO 11:25 It's breathing on my hand. 11:25 or is it a large f***? 11:25 help 11:25 ... 11:26 Large f***. Okay, here's what you do: 11:26 Okay, gone now. 11:26 Doctor, just feed it your computer 11:26 xD 11:26 I have a joke for you, guys and gals; Which owl is the smartest? 11:26 Gaowls 11:26 ? 11:26 Do not do a boxing match with the kangaroo. 11:26 I'll feed it the build-up of salt on Steam. 11:26 :D 11:26 Nope. 11:26 Doctor Hoo. 11:26 And the smartest owl? 11:26 - 11:26 XD 11:26 I was gonna say Hoodini, 11:26 but... 11:26 Which is the most magical owl. 11:26 HOODINI 11:26 :D 11:26 HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODINI 11:26 :D 11:27 Hoot 11:27 Whaoh Doctor 11:27 VANOSSGAMING FANS UNITE!!! 11:27 That's long\ 11:27 hoot hoot mutha f*cker 11:27 * FriendMeSeb gets smacked. 11:27 Ow. 11:27 * FriendMeSeb is ded 11:27 http://pupukachoo.deviantart.com/art/Doctor-Hoo-T-SHIRTS-A-GO-163575084 Whoops. 11:27 I know 11:27 I've seen that drawing, Lewis. 11:28 put yo arms in the air if yo just dont care 11:29 i killed chat 11:29 * James The Security Guard puts the chat in a Body Bag 11:29 * Pinkgirl234 puts her arms in the ear 11:29 * air 11:29 I smell. :> 11:29 >arms in the ear 11:30 So that's where my arms went. 11:30 LIKE THAT, SEE!? 11:30 * FriendMeSeb doesn't wither cause he has none. 11:30 What i meant was exactly what Dary said 11:30 Exactly 11:31 Then im gonna be a "Legs do everything" sort of guy 11:31 Well, 11:31 Think at least. 11:31 lol no 11:31 Hi? 11:31 Cause my arms are gone. 11:31 Some species above your world aren't even in physical form. 11:31 An armless Zeno. 11:31 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer saves James' arm 11:32 * Dalokohs Pootis Spencer stuffs James in a Darth Vader suit 11:32 Doctor..i need to tell you something important *Puts a speaker next to Doctor's ear, shouts through the microphone* IM A HUMAN 11:32 Oh, and they're here. (gets his arms out of his sleeves) 11:32 and now im Darth Vader 11:32 ._. 11:32 Oh, and james. 11:32 * Pinkgirl234 murders everyone 11:32 with a missile 11:32 Let me tell you something. 11:32 Join the Dark Side 11:32 ,: 11:32 <: 11:33 * James The Security Guard ears bleed 11:33 * FriendMeSeb drops the mike. 11:33 Right, got cha! 11:33 * FriendMeSeb leaves. 11:33 Okay, you're a human. 11:33 Yes 11:33 Humans are insignificant compared to the omniverses of species out there. 11:34 And u r an Old Man Doctor 11:34 #Rekt 11:34 Not just a old man he is a powerful time lord. 11:34 I dont remember :> 11:34 Guys 11:34 I'm 4.6 billion years old, and I'd still beat you in a race :D 11:34 are you kawaii? 11:34 He was lived through multiple phases of life. 11:34 Hell no am i kawaiii 11:35 and is still too powerful to be killed lol. 11:35 It's like Toon-Force, except more conventional. 11:35 Exactly my point. 11:36 Plot? 11:36 Plot. 11:36 Like pony plot? (kappa) 11:36 No. 11:36 ... 11:36 I knew that. 11:36 I was just joking, mate. 11:36 I know. 11:37 * Pinkgirl234 gives James a gray beard 11:37 A long gray beard 11:37 :> 11:37 Greybeards? In Skyrim? 2016 01 23